Neko Konoha High
by NalaCrosbyCutieK
Summary: The neko Naruto gang is at Konoha High, when a new girl who looks 10 even though she is 16 is put in their class! Sasuke starts to feel protective of her, but is it more than just friendship? Read to find out! Review!AU,Sasu/OC M for later Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Uchiha Sasuke, a sixteen year old neko was glaring at the girl walking up to him. His second year at Konoha High already sucked. Last year had been unbearable, but he had a slight hope this year might be better. However, already this morning, his fan girls had ambushed him when he walked into the school yard. He had been the most popular boy in his grade for years with his handsome features and shiny black hair, tail, and ears. He was certainly glad he inherited the talent of glaring from his father. While his hateful stare had kept them off of him, he was helpless to stop his best friend Uzumaki Naruto as he decided it would be a hilarious prank to tell them that Sasuke would kiss them if they guessed his favorite food. Hundred had already guessed and it wasn't even first period!

Sasuke sighed as a girl with brown hair, ears and tail, walked up to him. "Hi Sasuke-san! Is your favorite food gumbo?" Sasuke stared at the girl for a second and then his mouth turned upwards in a smirk.

"No, you silly girl of course it isn't. Also, this guessing my favorite food thing is not real. Naruto made it up." The girl looked down in sadness, but then looked up with fire blazing in her eyes.

"I will discover your favorite food if it is the last thing I do!" she exclaimed as she ran out of the room her brown tail flicking back and forth behind her. Sausuke's smirk turned into a frown as he realized that these girls were never going to give up.

"I am going to kill that baka. What was he thinking?" Sasuke muttered to himself.

"**What was who thinking?" a voice next to him asked. Sasuke turned his head slightly and saw Hyuga Neji, the second most popular boy in his grade. He had long brown hair in a slight pony tail going half way down his back. His eyes were abnormally pupil less and his brown pointed ears were slightly lighter than his hair. His tail was the same color and was waving slightly behind him. ** "**The dobe told the leader of my fan club that I would kiss the first person to guess my favorite food." Sasuke growled. Neji looked at him sympathetically, he knew what it was like to deal with fan girls, and after all he was the second most popular boy. At that moment the classroom door opened to reveal Haruno Sakura, a naturally pink haired girl, even though her ears were blond. Akimichi Chouji, a pleasantly plump (NEVER say fat) boy with brown ears and tail, and Inuzuka Kiba, a dog obsessed boy followed. Even Kiba's ears and tail were more dog-like than cat-like. After them came Yamanaka Ino a blond shopaholic with cream colored ears and tail, and Nara Shikamaru the laziest genius in the world with brownish-black hair, ears and tail. As they walked towards Sasuke and Neji, another voice could be heard coming from the hall.** "**I can't go in there he'll kill me!" the familiar voice said** "**Ppplease ccome in Nnaruto-kkun," a timid voice asked, "Ssasuke-kun won't hhurt yyou." After hearing this from his seat, Sasuke slowly stood and made his way towards the door.** "**You shouldn't tell him that Hinata-san," he called, "because I am going to make the dobe wish he had never been born." As he stepped into the hallway he saw the back end of Naruto disappearing in a cloud of dust at the end of the hall. "Get back here, you baka!" Sasuke yelled as he took off after Naruto. Hinata sighed as she stepped into the room and glanced around. Her face brightened as she saw her friends in the back corner of the room. She walked over quickly, blushing as people glanced at her walking by. ** "**Hello everyone," she said quietly, "how were your summers?" ** "**Hinata!" was the last thing she heard before suddenly being tackled by Sakura and Ino at the same time.** "**Get off of her she can't breathe!" Neji said angrily** "**I'm ok Neji-ni-san." Hinata said as she tried to catch her breath. Hinata was Neji's younger cousin, but they were as close as siblings and he was very protective of her. ** "**Sorry about that Hinata!" Ino said, "We haven't seen you in forever! How have you been?"** "**I've been fine." she replied. Hinata had purple hair so dark it was almost black while her ears and tail were a slightly lighter shade of purple. ** "**Do you know why Sasuke-kun was chasing Naruto-kun, Neji-ni-san?" Hinata asked.** **With a sigh Neji explained Naruto's prank. Kiba and Ino thought it was hilarious, while Sakura slapped her hand against her forehead at Naruto's foolishness. Chouji was to busy eating a bag of chips to react to the story and Shikamaru had fallen asleep almost as soon as he sat down. ** **The door slammed open and Sasuke walked back in with an unconscious Naruto hanging from his fist. Sasuke threw him in his chair and returned to his seat with a huff. Hinata squeaked and ran to Naruto's desk to try and help him, while Neji glared at Naruto, as he saw Hinata's obvious fondness of him. Sakura turned to talk to Sasuke to ask him what he did to Naruto. She saw however that he was still in a bad mood and decided it was best to leave him alone. She wasn't the only one who realized this, but unfortunately some were not smart enough to do as the others did. The person who so stupidly bothered him at that moment just happened to be the head of his fan club, Karin. She was a red head with glasses and a huge chest that made her one of the most popular girls at school. Not only was she a jerk to everyone but Sasuke, but she had already lost her ears at fifteen years old. Now one of the people Sasuke hated the most decided to bother him at a time when the force of his temper unleashed might rival the power of a nuclear bomb. ** "**Hi Sasuke-kun," Karin said in what she thought was a seductive voice, "Did you miss me over break?" she then sat on his desk while leaning over to show off some cleavage in her low cut shirt. ** "**No I didn't, now get off my desk." Sasuke growled.** "**Oh, honey I know you don't mean that. In fact you are going to kiss me right now."** "**And why would I ever kiss a filthy slut like you?" Sasuke replied as he glared up at her.** "**Because I know your favorite food is Chocolate you silly boy." Karin said as she giggled horridly. At her words everyone of his friends winced and turned away hurriedly. Sasuke's ears laid flat on his head as he stood slowly with his tail thrashing back and forth. Karin looked up at him with hope in her eyes because she thought he was about to kiss her. That hope turned to shock as Sasuke unceremoniously tipped his desk over and dumped her on the floor. ** **As he was about to begin his hateful speech against her he heard a voice at the front of the room say, "OK, class everybody in their seats!" Sasuke turned and glared angrily at teacher in the front of the room. "Glaring at me is not going to help you one bit, Uchiha Sasuke." The silver haired teacher said. Sasuke sat down his seat as Karin scampered off to her desk. He threw another annoyed glance at the teacher in front of him, before glaring out the classroom window. "OK, now that that is settled let's start class! I'm Hatake Kakashi and I will be your homeroom teacher and your math teacher for this year." ** "**Why are you wearing a mask Kakashi-sensei?" asked Naruto who had woken up after Hinata gave him some water. Many leaned forward at this question because Hatake Kakashi was famous for never showing his face.** "**None of your business!" came the reply. Naruto was about to protest the answer when a small knock sounded on the door. Kakashi walked to the door and opened it shielding the entrance way with his body. "Ah, you must be the new student. Welcome to Konoha High. Come on in." Kakashi said before stepping back to reveal the new student. **


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!

(Ki) Forgot to put that on the last one sorry! By the way if I did own Naruto (evil smile) these characters would be in for some major...

(Naruto) Some major what Ki?

(Ki) I think I'll let other people fill that in.

(Sasuke) Hn, boredom.

(Hinata) Uh, uh f-fun.

(Shikamaru) Ugh, trouble.

(Ino) SHOPPING!

(Ki) No, YES, a little, the smallest amount possible except in your major scenes Ino.

(Ino) Damn. Wait I have major scenes? YES!

(Ki) Yes one is right before the first da; oh whoa no I am not telling anybody anything!

(Naruto) Hold on you were about to say date weren't you!

(Ki) N-no (looks down guiltily) w-why would I say that? (glances at Hinata)

(Ino) OMG the first date is totally Hinata's!

(Hinata) W-w-what! No! (blushing as red as a tomato)

(Ki) Ok, NO MORE SPOILERS! Ino you do know I have control over your outfit choices right? (smiles evilly)

(Ino) NO! You wouldn't dare!

(Ki) Of course I would! I have control over everybody in the story! Mwahahaha!

(Sasuke) Everything? (Glare)

(Ki) Yes? (backs away nervously)

(Sasuke) Then why didn't you stop the dobe from telling the fan girls that if I would kiss them if they guessed my favorite food? (glare turns even more menacing)

(Ki) It makes a good storyline?

(Sasuke) Grrrrr.

(Ki) HELP! HE'S GONNA PULVERIZE ME! (Runs into the girls bathroom)

(Sasuke) I'll get you Ki and your fan fiction too! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Ki peeks out of the bathroom. (Ki) On with the story! Time to meet our new student! (whisper)

**Neko Konoha High Chapter 2**

Normal talking

_Thoughts_

(Narrarator's POV)

Flashback- "Ah, you must be the new student. Welcome to Konoha High. Come on in." Kakashi said before stepping back to reveal the new student.

Everybody leaned forward as a small person stepped into the room. Even Sasuke stopped glaring at Kakashi to look at the newest addition to the Konoha tenth grade. Many gaped as they looked at the girl who had slowly turned to face them. She didn't look more than ten years old. She was about 4"6ish and she looked even shorter when she hunched her shoulders. That wasn't her only distinguishing feature. Her hair color was snow white with the tip of her tail and ears ending in a light gray. She was a very adorable little girl, who, once she grew a bit more, would be very pretty. She glanced up and saw everybody staring at her and immediately glanced back down her face flushing bright red. After that the class murmured even more to each other. When she had glanced up the other students had seen her startling golden eyes, which seemed to be bright but soft at the same time.

Kakashi walked back to his desk, opened a drawer and pulled out a folder. He walked back to the blushing girl and handed it to her. "This is your schedule for the year. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class and tell us about yourself and then you can take a seat."

The girl took a deep breathe and, facing the class said, "Hi. I'm Suzuki Kiyoko, but everyone can just call me Kiyo! I love cats, pasta, and books and even though I look ten I am really fifteen!" she said, starting quiet and getting louder. "I hope we can get along!" she said before beaming at the class! The rest of the students looked at her with shocked expressions. They had never seen anybody go from being so quiet and shy to being so loud and boisterous! Not to mention that her smile seemed to make her whole face light up!

"Ok, it's nice to meet you Kiyo! Why don't you have a seat over there by Sasuke? Sasuke raise your hand. You will b showing Kiyo around to all of her classes seeing as you have the same schedule." Kakashi said after blinking a few times (although he might have been winking, you can't really tell with his mask on). Sasuke glared at him, and groaned mentally as he realized he had been saddled with the new kid. He wasn't happy about that even if she was interesting. He reluctantly raised his hand as Kiyo's gold eyes swiveled in his direction. She sat down in the empty seat and peeked at him from behind her hair. When he met her eyes, she smiled the same smile that she had before, the one that illuminated her whole face. She then turned to the front of the room to listen to what Kakashi was saying. Sasuke kept staring at her for e few more moments then returned o gazing out of the window. Not glaring, but gazing. As soon as Kiyoko had smiled his anger at being her guide disappeared as fast as it had come. It looked like his year had just gotten more interesting.

(Kiyo's POV)

-Fifteen minutes earlier-

"Bye, I'll see you later Kerri." Kiyo said before exiting a blue Prius.

"That's all I get? A good bye? Not an, I love you or a hug? Just an "I'll see you later"?" said the redheaded middle aged woman sitting in the drivers seat. Kerri looked at Kiyoko with a grumpy expression. "And I drove you here too. You would have been late if I hadn't brought you," she pouted.

Kiyo rolled her eyes and sighed. "I love you Kerri. You are the best adoptive mom any kid could have. Especially one who is fifteen going on sixteen who looks likes she is still in grade school." She said her eyes flashing as her ears laid flat on her head.

"You know you are one of the most bipolar people I have ever met." Kerri remarked looking at Kiyo with an amused expression. "First you're happy, then sad, then kind, then pissed. How do you fit all of your emotions in that tiny brain of yours?" Kerri teased.

"Hey I might be tiny but my brain is bigger than yours so humph!" Kiyo said before sticking out her tongue and thrashing her tail.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now go in there and meet your new classmates!" was the reply.

"Oh shit, I forgot!" Kiyo said with a horrorstruck expression and a fluffed tail.

"Language Kiyoko," Kerri said sternly, "and don't avoid everybody this year. This isn't a public school so the kids will be a lot nicer hopefully. Don't listen to anyone who teases you about your eyes or height got it?"

"Ok, I will. Love you Kerri." Kiyoko said sweetly before walking toward the entrance.

Kerri watched her anxiously, "_please let her school year be Ok! That girls life has been tough already. She deserves a break! Oh I just hope she'll survive highschool_!"

Kiyoko walked quickly through the now empty hallways of the school, trying to find her the classroom number on the packet she had received through the mail. She had finally found the room and she peeked through the window to see what her class looked like. She watched as a handsome black haired boy tipped the red head off his desk and gasped when she saw the girl's earless head. "_There are people my age who don't have ears?_" she relaxed when the teacher stopped the boy from yelling at the girl although his fury was still evident when he glared at the teacher. "_Oh the teacher just said his name. What was it? Hatake Kakashi I think. I have to remember that_"

Kiyoko stopped peeking through the window and slowly walked to the door. She knocked quietly and waited anxiously for it to open. The door opened to reveal a silver haired man with a mask covering most of his face. She gazed up at him fearfully as his eye widened with surprise before it scrunched slightly making it look like he was smiling beneath the mask.

"Ah, you must be the new student. Welcome to Konoha High. Come on in." the teacher said before stepping back. Kiyo walked into the room looking at the floor before turning in the direction of her classmates. She glanced up and saw a sea of curious stares aimed right at her. She could feel the blood rushing to her face as she quickly looked back down. "_Oh no I can hear people talking about my eyes_!" she thought with dismay. She glanced at the teacher again as he handed her a folder. "This is your schedule for the year. Why don't you introduce yourself to the class and tell us about yourself and then you can take a seat." "_WHAT!" _

Kiyo looked out at the other teens again and noticed that many of them were looking at her kindly instead of condescending. "_This might not be so bad." _She thought before introducing herself. "Hi. I'm Suzuki Kiyoko, but everyone can just call me Kiyo! I love cats, pasta, and books and even though I look ten I am really fifteen! I hope we can get a long!" Kiyo finished. She had decided to try and make friends this year instead of remaining as the shy freaky girl who sat in a corner. She smiled brightly at the class actually looking forward to her year for once. "_Just as long as __**that**__ doesn't come up." _she reminded her self.

Kiyo listened as Kakashi sent her to sit right next to the boy from earlier. "_Oh no! He was mad before and now he has to deal with the new girl too!" _she thought. She sat down and glanced at him. He was certainly handsome, but it looked like he was going to have a lot of frown lines. She met his eyes and saw curiosity. However his eyes seemed deep like they were holes that went on forever. She could see anger, sadness and kindness swirling around in the dark pool of his eyes. "_He has a hidden sadness like me." _She realized. "_I am going to be his friend!_" she thought with determination. She smiled at him before turning to face Kakashi. "_Looks like my year will be interesting!"_ she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

'_Well that was weird.' _Kiyo thought as she looked around the room. She'd never had a math class like that before. If you could call it a class; it was only half over! Kakashi-sensei had explained what they would do in the class that year, assigned books, and then told them they could have the rest of the period off as long as they didn't get injured beyond bruising. Then he sat down and began reading an orange book that within minutes had him giggling like crazy. She didn't really know what to do now.

"Hey, Kiyo right?" came a voice from behind her. She turned to see a spiky haired blonde boy coming towards her. "Wanna sit with us?" he said, smiling at her. He gestured towards the back of the room where a bunch of kids had gathered. "We're all pretty cool," he added, winking impishly. _'Oh my god! Somebody actually likes me! EEEEEEEE!'_ was pretty much what was going on in Kiyo's head.

"Um, sure I would love to sit with you guys! Wait, do your friends mind me sitting with you?" she said her ears laying flat against her head.

"Nope! Already asked and they're cool with it," he replied.

"Yay!" Kiyo said as she bounced out of her seat. She grabbed her bag and followed the blonde over to his friends. "Hi everyone, I'm Kiyo," she said shyly bowing her head.

"Hi Kiyo! I'm Haruno Sakura!" a pinkette said as she sat in an empty seat.

"It's nice to meet you! You have pink hair!" Kiyo said wide eyed as she looked at Sakura. Sakura was about to defend her hair, when Kiyo sighed, "It's so pretty. I wish I had pink hair."

"Why?" Sakura questioned, the girl had beautiful hair.

"Everybody teases me for having hair like an old person." Kiyo said pouting

"OMG! You are adorable! BUT WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU WEARING!" Kiyo jumped and looked at the girl who seemed to have pop out of no where. She shrank back in her chair as the girl looked at her with horror. Sakura, seeing the girl's fright said,

"Ino! Stop that! She doesn't even know who you are yet. Kiyoko I would like you to meet Yamanaka Ino. She is a shopaholic and believes that if you aren't wearing something she put you in, you look awful."

"Hi Ino," Kiyo said timidly.

"Yes, yes hello. But why on earth are you wearing sweat pants! Even worse sweatpants with kittens on it!" the blonde replied.

"Hey, no knocking kittens or I'll go ninja on you!" Kiyo threatened glaring murderously at Ino.

Ino backed away from the fierce little girl smiling nervously. "Kittens are amazing! They are round furry and filled with love. DON'T DISRESPECT MY KITTIES! Any way what's wrong with sweat pants?" Kiyo questioned her face curious. Everyone who hadn't been paying attention certainly was now. The words going through their minds at the moment were, _'Bipolar...'_

"Nothing, nothing. There the best!" Ino said squeakily as she sat back down. A boy with a spiky pony tail sitting next to her waved his hand at Kiyo and said, "Hey, I'm Shikamaru. You play shogi?"

"No, my fos, my mom does though! She plays in lots of tournaments! I never pay much attention but I think she wins a lot."

"Hmm, interesting." Shikamaru replied.

"Wow Shikamaru is interested! Good job Kiyo!" said the blonde who had invited her over.

"What's your name again?" the snow headed neko asked.

"Baka! You didn't tell her your name!" Sakura said as she slapped him on the head.

"OW! Ok, ok sorry, sorry Sakura! My name is Uzumaki Naruto; the #1 unpredictable ninja!" As he said this, Kiyoko suddenly realized that she hadn't even asked about the ninja training here.

"What's…" she began, but before she could finish her question the bell rang. _'I guess I have to go to my next class.'_ "Um, Uchiha Sasuke is supposed to help me get to my classes right?" Kiyo questioned.

"Aww, bad luck you got teme as your guide." Naruto sighed.

"Is he mean?" Kiyo whispered as she glanced at Sasuke.

"Baka! Don't scare her with your lies!" Sakura yelled before turning to Kiyo. "You don't have to worry about it Kiyo. Sasuke just isn't very talkative. Right Sasuke?" she said calling the last part over her shoulder.

Sasuke looked at her expressionlessly and replied, "Hn."

"See, nothing to worry about." Sakura said cheerfully. Then she said, "Anyway, what's your schedule like?"

"Um, hold on let me get it out." Kiyoko said before shoving her hand in her bag. "Yeah, here it is! Ok let's see… I have science with Orochimaru; history with Azuma; gym with Anko or Guy; English with Jaraiya; home ec. with Iruka; Art with Deidera and Dance with Kurenai. Also I have a free period last period.

"Whoa, you have a crazy schedule! But a bunch of people in our group are in some of your classes too." Sakura said as they walked into the hall. "Anyway I'll see you in history, gotta run!" Sakura said before walking off.

Kiyo looked around the hallway, the peeked her head back in the classroom. There she saw Sasuke walking towards the door at a lazy pace, obviously in no hurry. "Um, aren't we going to be late?" she said softly as he looked down at her.

"Hn, doesn't matter." He replied

"Oh."

Sasuke looked down at the little girl he had been saddled with and sighed. "Fine let's get going."

"YAY!"

O_O


End file.
